


Seven Sins of Buyo

by Ruddcatha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cat being a Cat, F/M, Humor, Inuyasha Sins Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: It is Inuyasha Sins Week, September 20-26, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Lust.  How does Buyo, Kagome's faithful cat, represent each of the sins?** Winner Best Humor/Parody in the Feudal Connections Q4 fandom awards **
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 82
Kudos: 40
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins, Quarter 4 2020 Inuyasha Fandom Award Winners





	1. Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> It is Sins Week, September 20-September 26!  
> Enjoy the Seven Sins of Buyo!  
> I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, nor do I receive any compensation for my stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/635604512250494976/quarter-4-2020-winners)

Buyo sat in a perfect beam of sunshine that radiated through the window. He could feel the warmth against his fur, and basked in its glow, the picture of a content cat… until he heard it.

The screams of his humans.

He opened an eye and saw it: the face of the enemy, the sole mouse that had made its way into the house. It was the first that had been brave enough to seek entry in years. 

Buyo knew what his role was, and how he was supposed to earn his keep. He was a cat: the role of a hunter was ingrained in his mind, seeking out and destroying his prey. His domain was an old shrine; there had been plenty of prey to find and exterminate over the years, and he had relished his role, as well as the praise and the rewards of the humans he protected. 

Now, he stared at the mouse, and he could see the look of fear in its eyes. It stared death in the face, and it knew it. Buyo watched the mouse’s whiskers tremble in dread and resignation… it knew it could not outrun the predator.

As Buyo sized up his opponent, he thought of the long battles that had raged against the evil hordes of the rat king, and how proud he had been to take up the mantle of defending his home. It had defined him, made him feel useful: proud, even.

But now?

Now, he was tired.

No, it wasn’t that he was tired… he was too comfortable to care.

The mouse wasn’t hurting anyone. It wasn’t trying to attack or steal the food… though if the mouse made a move for his food bowl, that would be an entirely different story, but for now? 

He yawned wide, his tongue curling upward. As Buyo finished the yawn, his eyes blinked lazily at the mouse. The creature recognized the cue, and scurried away to hide, thankful it still had its life.

Buyo closed his eyes and settled back into his sunbeam, the mouse forgotten.


	2. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buyo feels like Kagome is ignoring him. How should a cat react?

Kagome had… ignored him…

Buyo almost never saw Kagome anymore, and when she was home, the white-haired man who smelled like a dog came with her and took all her time and attention. Kagome had come back alone this time, though, and Buyo had wanted her time, her pets, and her love. But she had ignored him, instead focusing on the papers on her desk, muttering about studying and schoolwork. 

Buyo found that he had had enough.

He couldn’t take on the dog man, that he knew… but there  _ was _ a rival he could face; one that he could defeat.

Buyo crept into Kagome’s room, his belly close to the floor. His nose flared as he scented around… she wasn’t there. Good. His whiskers were on alert for any change, any movement that would indicate he was no longer alone. He crept through the room, his eyes focused on the perch above him where his prey lay, oblivious to what it would soon face.

Buyo hopped onto Kagome’s bed, pausing to knead his paws against the comforter. He knew his claws were sharp, and he purposefully moved to catch them on the fabric, pulling bits of thread out as his claws extended and retracted. He knew she hated that… but now he did not care.

He was too angry at her.

She was ignoring him.  _ Ignoring him. _

He eyed the distance between him and his destination, his mind calculating where he would need to jump and land for maximum impact. With a wiggle he pounced, easily landing on Kagome’s desk. 

There it was.

The stack of white papers that she had ignored him for. Sitting nicely piled on her desk.

Buyo crossed the length of her desk to nudge his head against the papers. He kept nudging them, moving them closer and closer to the edge.

Success!

The papers fell, spreading across the floor as they fell. Buyo looked down with satisfaction but… it wasn’t enough. No, not nearly enough. His tail swished against a small cylinder, drawing his attention. The cat turned to bat at the offending object, his ears twitching as it tipped to its side and began to roll. The items inside rattled as it moved, and Buyo continued to bat at it until it too landed on the floor with a satisfying crack. 

Buyo jumped down to land on one of the sheets, his claws out, piercing the paper. With glee he bent down to grab his rival with his teeth, growling with glee as he ripped it apart. The action unleashed his anger and frustration at the lack of attention and pets from  _ his _ Kagome. Every offending piece of paper felt his wrath until he lay, panting, in a sea of white scraps. His whiskers twitched as he turned back to the now shattered cylinder, its sea of pens and highlighters scattered across the floor. With glee he pounced on the closest pen, chewing until he tasted the bitter liquid it contained. He spit the pen out, his eyes sparkling with malice as he watched the papers (and a bit of the carpet) turn a deep blue.

“OH MY GOD BUYO NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” His ears twitched at Kagome’s voice. He heard a scurry of footsteps as the other humans came running. “MOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!”

Sota burst out laughing as he entered the room to pick up Buyo, careful not to touch the ink spreading across the floor. 

“I had to turn those in tomorrow!” Kagome wailed.

Buyo observed his work from his new elevated perch. Yes, that would teach the papers not to invoke his wrath again. He meowed before butting Sota’s chin with the top of his head.

“Well, you can legitimately say your cat ate your homework.” Sota offered through his laughter.


	3. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buyo watches Inuyasha's ears getting attention, and how does that make him feel?

Buyo stood in the doorway of the dining room with a forlorn look.

It wasn’t fair. 

Why does the dog man get all the attention?

Buyo watched as Kagome reached out to absentmindedly stroke pert white ears. He meowed wistfully at the look of pure bliss on the dog man’s face.

Those should be his pets.

_His_ ear rubs.

Buyo rubbed his head against the Shoji, letting his purrs grow in volume. Surely, they would hear him, and one of them would offer him his pets. He quivered in anticipation as Mama Higurashi stood to cross the room. 

Yes!!

Here they come!

His pets! His oh so desired pet…

Wait… where is she going?

Why… why was she sitting beside Kagome?

Buyo’s eyes went wide as Mama Higurashi reached out to touch the dog man’s ears as well.

Buyo let out another loud meow.

He wanted pets.

A new feeling crept through his belly. It tore him up inside to see his much-desired pets being given to another. He watched each stroke of Kagome and Mama Higurashi’s hands against the dog man’s ears, wishing with all his being that he was the one receiving that attention. His meows grew more pitiful as he watched.

Buyo moved into the dining room to rub against Kagome’s leg.

He had no shame.

He just wanted the pets the dog man was getting.

Was that too much to ask? 

The dog man opened one eye and looked at Buyo, and the cat could swear he saw smug satisfaction in that one amber eye. The look of a rival who had won… who had the treasured pets. The hollow feeling in Buyo’s stomach grew, and he let out another loud meow, desperate to be acknowledged. The dog man smirked and tilted his head towards the women. Buyo heard their excited cries as they played with his ears.

Buyo’s heart sank.

He just… he just wanted the pets. He slunk out of the room; his belly low to the ground. As he reached the door he looked back once more, his eyes sad as he watched _his_ humans fawn over another.

It wasn’t fair.


	4. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buyo has discovered a new obsession. What lengths will he go to in his quest to obtain it?

Buyo held his prize in his mouth. It had been a hard-fought battle, but he had persevered, and now he would enjoy the spoils of war. A straw wrapper hung limply in his mouth; all the fight had left it, along with half the paper, during the battle. But it was no matter: this was his treasure, his joy. And he knew exactly where to keep it.

He made his way through the house, following the routine he had established with every prize to keep others from finding his treasures. They were his, hidden in a spot where no one would find them. All the spoils of battles—straw wrappers, bottle caps, a particularly vicious sock—toys that he wanted to save, to savor.

To hoard.

These were his… His precious things.

Hidden from view, for his enjoyment alone.

And he needed them; he needed all of them. 

But there was one item, one beautiful item that had eluded him. It only came into the house when Kagome was there, glittering so enticingly around her neck. He had been allowed near it once, just once, but wrapped in her arms he couldn’t move, couldn’t try to grab it. It wasn’t one item… oh no… there were multiple in the single container.

Surely, she wouldn’t miss one… he could have one, right?

Because he needed it.

Buyo knew there was no purpose for it, but it existed… that was enough. The pink shimmering, sparkling stone, its ability to create a rainbow of colors…

Every fiber of his being craved it.

He had to have it, to hoard it away.

So, he waited, and watched. There would be a moment, he knew, when he could obtain it. He knew Kagome; he knew her habits. She would forget it one day, leave the container where he could reach it, and then…

His back arched as his tail bristled in anticipation.

Then it would be his.

Until the day arrived. Just as he knew it would.

Kagome and the dog man had arrived the night before, and Buyo had watched with wide-eyed anticipation as she set the container on the nightstand. He had attempted to crawl into the room during the night while she was asleep, but the dog man opened one golden eye and let out a low growl.

That would be a nope.

The next morning, though… Buyo’s ears perked. They were fighting, as they were known to do. He heard the crash that signified the dog man being forced to the floor.

Serves him right for getting between Buyo and what he wanted… no, what he  _ needed _ .

Buyo watched as Kagome stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind her. A few moments later the dog man followed, his grumbles barely audible even to Buyo’s sensitive ears. 

Buyo’s whiskers twitched. He couldn’t be that lucky… could he?

He tore up the stairs, a cat possessed, intent on one room and one room only. 

Kagome’s bedroom. He had to know, he had to see…

A pink shimmer caught his attention, and his entire focus went to the edge of the nightstand.

They… they were there. Teasing him, calling his name. The need to touch them, to have a new shiny object, the crowning jewel of his collection, coursed through him. He slithered his way onto her bed before leaping gently onto the nightstand. Buyo froze, waiting for any sign of Kagome or the dog man. He tentatively reached out a paw and placed it against the jar, before quickly snatching it back and closing his eyes.

He waited, but no shouts were heard. 

His paw snuck out again, tapping the edge of the jar. As it shifted closer to the edge of the nightstand, his movements gained force, until it happened.

It fell to the floor, the lid slipping off and the beautiful, magical pink shards tumbled gracefully to the floor.

He pounced. His mouth closed around a shard as he chuffed with pleasure.

He had it! He had finally,  _ finally _ obtained it.

It had only taken a year: a year of wanting, of desiring, of watching, but it was worth it… oh so worth it. 

His precious treasure in his mouth, Buyo took off through the house, winding his way to hide the path to his lair. 

Buyo gently placed the pink shiny treasure at the top of his collection, his eyes wide with wonder.

It was…so… so…

Beautiful.

He curled around his horde, his eyes focused on the shard, watching as dots of lights danced around it on the walls and fabric. He didn’t chase them; he didn’t need to. He knew its source. It was finally his. His to treasure; his to savor. 

His paw reached out to tap it reverently, just to make sure it was there. 

Buyo was so pleased with his brilliant plan to claim the prize that he didn’t hear Kagome and the dog man’s frantic voices at first.

“… over here, this is where I sense it.” Buyo’s ears twitched as he heard Kagome.

“How would it get over there Ka-Go-Me?” Buyo’s eyes went wide. The dog man was looking for  _ his _ treasure.

“I’m telling you it’s behind there, Inuyasha.”

Buyo hissed as the wall of his den was torn away and curled his body protectively around his treasures, a paw covering the shard.

It was  _ his _ .

Inuyasha peered down at Buyo, holding the couch in one hand.

“Hey Kagome… your stupid cat has it.”

Buyo hissed as Inuyasha reached down and lashed out with his claws as the dog man’s hand got closer.

“THAT HURT YOU STUPID CAT!” Inuyasha roared as he reached down and grabbed Buyo by the scruff of the neck.

Buyo felt his body instantly go slack. He wanted to fight, he really did, he wanted to defend what was his, but the dog man’s hold was absolute. He mewed pitifully as Kagome leaned over the couch and grabbed his shard. His eyes followed the glitter of pink as she dropped it back into her jar and once again placed it around her neck. 

Inuyasha dropped him onto the cushions of the couch with a glare.

“Come on Kagome, let’s go.”

Buyo could only watch in anguish as the pink shards faded from view.

He would not stop until he had it in his possession again.

He needed to have it.


	5. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, now Kagome wants to pet him?

Buyo eyed Kagome suspiciously as she tried to get his attention. 

Oh, NOW she wanted to pet him.

He remembered the other day when she had snubbed him for the dog man, giving that thing all the attention that he, Buyo, saw as his due. Wasn’t he the one who protected this family from the rat king and his minions? So, he had let one mouse escape; he had to have tales of his benevolence sent to make the mice complacent, didn’t he?

Had they no respect for him and his methods?

Did she honestly think she could buy back his affection with a “here kitty kitty” and a few snaps of her fingers?

Who did she think she was dealing with?

Her dog boy?

No. She was dealing with a cat: a male tom in his prime. He did _not_ answer to _‘kitty kitty.’_ If she wanted to worship him, she could come to him. He watched Kagome stand and begin to move towards him.

Good, she was willing to give him the attention he was due. He watched her hand move closer and closer until she was almost touching him.

He moved just out of reach and looked back at her expectantly. She blinked but took a few steps forward, bending down again until she was about to scratch his head.

He moved forward again, just out of reach. He watched her frown slightly before she moved towards him again. He continued the game to the living room before he jumped up on the couch. He made his way to his pillow, circling around himself before sitting majestically and staring back at her.

If she wanted to pet him, it would be on his terms, not hers.

A cat had his pride after all.


	6. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buyo's bowl is empty, and therefore he has never been fed once in his life. How does a cat fix this travesty? By begging of course.

Buyo stared at his bowl mournfully. He… he could see the bottom of the bowl, and that meant he was starving. Now reason would suggest that he had been fed for the day, but that was minutes and hours and days and years ago (even though he had only been fed a half hour ago, but that was forever to a cat).

He wanted new food. He needed it; he was STARVING.

And he knew how to get it. He had a house full of servants to give him food; he just needed to figure out the best way…

Mama Higurashi walked in the room. Buyo eyed his target, contemplating his options. He did not think she would be of benefit to him… she had been the last one to provide him food. His face fell as he watched her, waiting for her to leave the kitchen.

His bowl was empty.

He was starving.

He needed… he needed to eat.

His eyes gleamed as he watched Sota, the youngest member of the household entered, a ball under his arm. 

Puuuurrrrfect.

Buyo made his way to Sota, winding between his legs, nuzzling against his leg. A rich rumbling echoed through his body, he knew the human loved the sound, and, as predicted, he felt a hand rubbing along his head, then pausing to scratch his back.

Ohhhh… there. That’s the …

No, do not lose focus Buyo. You have a goal, a mission.

He moved away from his human target, pausing to sit and look back with a meow. When he saw the boy moving toward him, he moved forward again to repeat the process, slowly leading the boy to his empty bowl.

As the bowl came into view Buyo started winding his body around it, meowing in his most pitiful way, as he looked back at the boy, eyes displaying all the desperation that he felt. 

“Awww, are you hungry Buyo?”

Buyo let out a loud meow, hoping the human would understand him.

Sota bent to pick him up… and Buyo felt a momentary panic that his message had been missed. Then he saw the direction they were heading in and recognized the cabinet that held his food.

If he could smile, he would have looked like he just found the cream.

Sota took the box of food out, and Buyo watched him measure the measly offerings with a pout.

That would not do.

That would not do at all.

Oh, he was absolutely going to eat it all… but he would need more. That would not satisfy his hunger; that would not fill his stomach. 

He waited to be put down and dove into the bowl as soon as his paws hit the floor. Within seconds, the bowl was once again empty. Buyo stared at it longingly, staring at the bottom of the bowl.

His eyes opened wide as a whiff of his food caught his attention, and he eagerly licked the bottom of the bowl, catching every single morsel of the delicious, oh so delicious kibble.

More… he must have more.

He meowed mournfully, hoping that his voice would summon another vict…. Human for him.

His ears perked as he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. The sound of the footsteps told him it was someone new: someone who would give him the food he so desperately  _ desperately _ craved.

Grandpa Higurashi walked into the kitchen, mumbling about a glass of water. Buyo gave a quick look to his bowl to ensure it was completely empty. Putting on his saddest face, he launched his offensive.

Buyo rubbed his side against Grandpa Higurashi’s leg, drawing his attention down. When Grandpa Higurashi bent to pet Buyo, the cat arched his back into the hand, then moved away, leaving his tail against Grandpa Higurashi’s hand. Buyo turned back and nuzzled the hand with his head and heard a chuckle above him.

“Who’s a good kitty kitty?” Grandpa Higurashi said. Buyo meowed in response and saw Grandpa Higurashi smile. Buyo moved towards his bowl, knowing he had the elderly man’s attention. Buyo made a show of trying to lick his bowl while letting out soft mews, each more pathetic sounding than the last. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” 

If Buyo could smirk he would… he knew each of his human’s soft spots. His head came up as he heard the rattle of his dry food, but he was careful not to move too far from the bowl. This human had some forgetful moments; he had learned that the hard way in the past. Buyo continued to lick the bowl until he felt Grandpa Higurashi’s hand come close. Buyo looked up with wide and grateful eyes as he watched his bowl magically fill with food. He purred loudly and made a show of snuggling against Grandpa Higurashi in gratitude before diving into the now full dish.

“There you go. Now, let me see, I should have some of the dried food Kagome brought back to add to that.” Grandpa Higurashi’s voice trailed off as he moved away from the kitchen. Buyo knew the man would not be back for a while… once he started going through his collections, he lost track of everything else. That would give him time to finish this food… and possibly get another helping from the forgetful Grandpa Higurashi.

Buyo licked the bowl clean again. His hunger was nearly sated, but he doubted that he could find someone else to…

“Mom, I’m back!”

Buyo’s head came up with a start… it was Kagome. What were the odds?

He watched in amazement as the young girl came sailing into the kitchen, dropping her yellow backpack on the counter before turning to the fridge.

He let out a loud meow and followed it up with a loud purr as he flicked his tail against Kagome’s leg. The girl let out a soft shriek before looking down at the cat.

“Buyo, you scared me.” She panted, catching her breath. Buyo continued to rub himself against her leg. He had missed her, even if she smelled like the dog man. 

Kagome bent down and picked Buyo up, rubbing her cheek against his head. She started to carry him out of the room when she looked down and saw his bowl. 

“Are you hungry, Buyo?”

His eyes went wide… he… he wouldn’t have to beg or trick her into feeding him? He purred his assent, butting his head against her chin and nuzzling against her neck. He purred into her neck, watching as they moved around the kitchen. 

She wasn’t going for the cabinet with the dry food. No she was going… she was…

His eyes went wide.  _ She was going for a can of wet foot! _

She set him down as she grabbed a can and took out a paper plate. He frantically wound himself around her feet, letting her know with his voice how happy and thrilled he was that she was there and that  _ she was giving him wet food! _

By the time she set the plate down he was nearly prancing in place with excitement and glee. She had barely moved her hand out of the way when he dove in, purring with pleasure at the taste. Kagome scratched the top of his head before running her hand down his back. He raised his haunches for her to pet, but kept devouring his food.

“I’ve missed you Buyo,” she sighed, watching him eat. He paused long enough to look up at her and curl his tail around her wrist, letting her know he had missed her too. Kagome giggled at his actions, and with a last rub of his head, tore out of the kitchen towards her room.

Buyo finished the last of his treat, his tasty, oh-so-wonderful treat.

With a happy sigh, he collapsed next to the food dishes. His gnawing hunger was at last sated, his belly finally full.

For now.


	7. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end, the final day of Sins Week. What does Buyo dream about, crave, LUST after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the last day of Sins week, I hope you have enjoyed the Seven Sins as personified by Buyo.

Buyoritus Maximus Alonzo Malfucious the Third, the fiercest hunter in the land, was on the prowl. He had seen his prey, sitting, unattended, unprotected. His focus narrowed, nothing else existed, nothing else registered but…  _ Her _ .

He could scent  _ her _ in the air as he crept closer. He wanted  _ her _ , he craved  _ her. She _ had eluded him for months, taunting him with  _ her _ fragrance,  _ her _ curves. He was continuously drawn to  _ her _ ,  _ her _ white and black coloration the most tantalizing combination in existence. 

As he drew closer,  _ her _ aroma grew,  _ her _ spicy scent catching his nose, making his entire body shudder with pleasure and anticipation.

So far,  _ she _ had not noticed him.  _ She _ just sat there, unaware of him. He was taking care to stay downwind, today, today was the day he would finally be able to sate his lust and taste  _ her. _

He carefully stalked closer, climbing over obstacles in his path and freezing, waiting for any sign that he had been discovered. This was no time to sit on his laurels, no time to hesitate.  _ She _ was finally in his sights.

As he drew closer, he could see the wafts of scented air coming off  _ her, her _ spicy scent mixing with the mouthwatering aroma of pork and chicken,  _ her _ unique scent. He closed his eyes and fought to keep himself from purring, he couldn’t afford to give away his location, not yet, not when he was so close. 

One more jump separated him and the object of his everlasting desire. He crouched down, wiggling in anticipation, waiting for the right moment to POUNC…

A loud yowl broke through his lips as he was grabbed in mid-air, mere inches from his target. The stupid dog man who smelled weird held him by the back of his neck, preventing him from moving. He watched with large, sad eyes as he was pulled away from  _ her _ . 

‘One day, one day you will be mine. I will not rest until you are mine.’

The dog human lifted him upward until he was eye to eye with the challenging predator. His eyes narrowed, willing to accept the challenge… if only he could break free from the beast’s hold.

“What are you trying to do to my ramen you stupid cat?”


End file.
